


Baby Boo

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota, Shotacon, To be honest I hate myself for writing this, cumflation, don’t take this seriously, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hate this I hate this I hate this I ha-





	Baby Boo

‘I need to stop this… This isn’t good. Not good at all..’ Spain thought to himself as he stroked himself in the dark, letting out a muffled moan as an immense wave a pleasure passed through him. It had been approximately six months since Romano came into Spain’s custody and he had been masturbating to the kid ever since. In the beginning everything was fine… Well as fine as it could be with Romano of all people in his home. The little guy was feisty but could be cute at times. That is why dragged Spain down into the situation. He couldn’t handle it anymore. Those plump cheeks, his small form, those big eyes filled with emotion. It was too much.

Spain began to stroke himself faster, imagining that it was Romano who was on his cock. Just the thought of his tight, warm, young hole surrounding his cock made him cum in an instant. Spain bit his hand, allowing it to bleed until he finished his orgasm. As soon as he was done, he began to sob over what he couldn’t have. Or what he thought he couldn’t have. 

Romano was sitting down in one of the tomato fields, nibbling on a tomato as he thought about simple childish things, like how Spain was a stupid bastardo and so on. He didn’t have to do any dumb work here! He missed his brother, as much as he hated to admit it but Veneziano seemed to be very happy before he left. If Veneziano could be happy in his situation then so could Romano! ...To some degree. 

Something wasn’t right. Romano could tell without a problem that something really wasn’t right. It was three months into his stay where Romano noticed something was different with Spain. He would become too touchy at times and other times he would shut himself in his room for periods of time. There was always some weird look in his eyes as well. Some deep, mysterious emotion that Romano’s young mind couldn’t comprehend. At least not yet.

“He’s probably lost his mind.” Romano grumbled to himself as he finished his tomato. Spain would back to normal in no time, so there would be no need to tone down the constant screaming and insults. Nope! Not at all! Romano wasn’t worried about that pathetic bastard at all… 

Romano huffed as he stood to his feet, dusting his pants off from the dirt of the ground. He would wait until later on in the evening to ask Spain what was wrong with his stupid face once and for all! He wasn’t scared, no way! ‘It’ll be easy…’ Romano thought to himself as he marched into the house. For now, it’s nap time and a nap would be a good thing to have before he proceeds with his plan. 

It took until after Spain had masturbated a second time for him to crack. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get Romano into his bed in one way or another and not in the innocent sleeping way. Spain’s face remained flushed as he walked out of his room, not knowing that a small Romano was watching him from the corner of the hall. 

‘This is it! This is my chance to find out what the hell is going on with Spain!’ Romano thought to himself as he scampered into the now empty room as quickly and as quietly as possible. With a proud huff, the small brunette began to snoop around, searching for any clues to Spain’s odd behaviour. Romano let out a small sigh of impatience as he tossed the sheets and threw the pillows around in frustration. He began to climb on the bed only to feel something lukewarm touch his hand. Upon instinct, the young lad let out a high pitched screech as he flapped his hand back and forth, the white drops splattering everywhere. 

Spain whipped his head around as he heard a familiar shriek and hurried to his room, only to find Romano on the ground in shock with his semen on the small, pudgy hand. Spain’s face turned red in an instant, wincing as his cock twitched at the sight. 

“What the hell is this white shit?” Romano asked as he glared at Spain. The Spaniard looked away, crossing his legs and rubbing the back of his head in an awkward gesture as he laughed awkwardly. There was no way this child could know. At least not yet. 

“I’ll explain after dinner, okay?” Romano simply huffed and marched out of the room, heading straight for the bathroom so that he could cleanse his hand. Spain let out a quiet sigh of relief and walked towards the bed, ripping off the remaining sheets that were covered with his seed. ‘Soon..’ He thought to himself as he tossed the soiled sheets into the laundry basket and replaced them with clean ones. 

Dinner was without a doubt, awkward. Romano was being silent for once, eating his food like a good boy should. This ,however, made Spain feel concerned since Romano was never quiet unless he was asleep. Luckily, they both managed to fix dinner fairly quickly. Spain gestured for Romano to follow him, so he did. They ended up in Spain’s room once more, with Spain sitting on the bed and Romano sitting on the ground in front of him. With an fearful gulp, Spain began to explain what exactly was on the bed to Romano. By the end of the explanation, Romano’s face had turned to one of disgust. 

“Oh don’t make that face.. You can do it too..” Spain mumbled. Romano let out a choked noise as he stared in shock at the man in front of him. ‘This is it. Now the time has come.’ Spain thought to himself as he picked up the small boy and placed him on his lap. Romano shuddered as he felt something hard beneath his plump rump. He jumped as he felt large, warm hands rub his crotch. 

 

“How do you feel.. Romano?..” Spain asked huskily in the smaller brunette’s ear. Romano merely shivered and let out a small, quiet moan while the big hands stroked his small cocklette. Spain laughed, leaned his head down and began to nibble on the young boy’s neck. Romano shifted forward and bucked his hips into Spain’s hand. Said man moved his hand away, causing the small boy in his lap to let out a wanton mewl. 

“How did it feel?” Spain asked as he wrapped his large arms around the small frame. 

“G-Good.. R-Really good.. G-Give me more y-you bastard…” Romano whined as he squirmed in his caretaker’s lap. Spain simply humped against Romano’s clothed ass cheeks, earning another whine that caused his cock to go beyond the normal level of hardness. 

 

“Are you sure? It’ll hurt a lot..” Spain mumbled. He didn’t want to hurt Romano, and he of course didn’t want to do anything that the boy would regret later on, either. His eyes widened in shock as a pudgy hand slapped him in the face. 

 

“Do it now stupid bastard! Or else I’ll choke you!” Romano hollered as he sat himself down, right on Spain’s unhealthily erect cock. Spain let out a low moan that caused Romano to blush. The smaller boy began to grind against Spain’s cock letting out a curious hum with every movement he made. 

“It feels good for you too… doesn’t it?” Romano mumbled as he continued to move, letting out little moans every now and then when is cocklette would rub against Spain’s own erection. Spain did nothing but nod as he slowly slid down the small child’s legs, whistling when he saw the small, but very erect cock. Romano simply huffed in annoyance when suddenly his eyes widened in confusion. Three long fingers were held up to his lips, pressing against them. 

“Suck.” Spain demanded softly. Romano simply nodded and obeyed as he began to suck slowly on the fingers. Spain let out silent pants as the warm, innocent mouth sucked on his fingers. Oh how he’d kill for a blowjob, but at least he was going to get something better out of this. He’d just have to be patient. After a solid 15 minutes, Spain pulled out his fingers and positioned them in front of Romano’s virgin, puckered entrance. 

 

“Relax, okay? Otherwise it’ll hurt more.” Spain warned Romano, waiting until the boy nodded. Slowly and carefully, the older man pushed his index finger into the hole, hissing at how tight and small it was. Tears began to form in Romano’s eyes as he clung to Spain’s shirt, trying his damn hardest to relax. The finger didn’t move until Romano’s grasp losened on Spain’s shirt, signaling that it was okay for the bigger brunette to move his finger. Spain licked his lips as he moved his finger slowly. He had to find that spot. Then it’d be much easier for the small boy to relax. It’s somewhere…

Romano let out a loud, high pitched moan. Aha! There it is. Spain continued to hit that spot as he slid in a second finger, slowly of course. Romano squirmed as he felt himself being stretched by Spain’s hot, thick, warm fingers. If he had known stuff like this existed, he would’ve done it sooner! Romano humped against Spain’s stomach in a quick fervor as he felt a rapid heat building up inside the pit of his stomach. The Spaniard whispered sweet nothings into the young boy’s ears while adding in a third finger, groaning everytime the small rump came in contact with his clothed cock.

 

After a decent amount of time for preparation, Spain pulled out all three of his fingers. Romano whined and began to pound his fists into his caretaker’s chest, screaming and rambling about empty threats and nonsense. Spain simply chuckled, lifted the boy off of his lap and placed him gently on the bed. With great enthusiasm, the tanned man released his massive cock. Romano stared at the big sex organ in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw it throb.

“You expect me to fit that thing up my ass! It’s fucking huge!” Romano yelled. 

 

“It’ll fit. I promise.” Spain cooed as he reached over into his drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and squirted some into his hands. He turned his head and saw Romano staring. Slowly, the Spaniard stared Romano in the eyes and smirked as he began to lube up his cock, using nice, long strokes. Drool began to pool out of Romano’s mouth as he watched every single stroke that was made on the juicy cock in front of him. 

Finally, Spain stopped lubing up his cock and lifted Romano, holding him above his hard cock. Before placing him on his cock, Spain leaned forward and gave Romano a sweet, passionate kiss. Romano’s face turned into a dark shade of red and squeaked as Spain licked his ahoge. The older man simply chuckled as he slowly placed Romano on his cock, wincing at how tight and hot the boy’s asshole was. 

 

Romano let out a choked sob as the big organ penetrated his untouched hole. He clung to Spain as he tried to keep in his cries of pain. Spain kept lowering the poor boy until he could go no further. Tears began to flow through Romano’s eyes as immense pain flushed over him. It was too big. Way too big. Both nations sat there for who knows how long, the only sound being Romano’s quiet whimpers and Spain’s breathing. 

Suddenly, Romano let out a low, quiet moan. As for when they sat there, the small brunette had adjusted to the pulsing organ inside his young anus. Spain glanced at the small boy in his lap, searching for any sort of discomfort. 

 

“Is it okay if I move?” Spain asked softly. Romano nodded slowly and nearly screeched his head off as the large Spaniard thrusted inside his ass. Out of reflex, Romano squeezed his insides, causing Spain to moan loudly at the tightness of his hole. The young brunette’s eyes filled with pleasure and bliss as Spain continued to thrust into him with utter care.

 

“A-Ah… Romano,” Spain moaned. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting f-for… For this..” Romano moaned as Spain continued to talk about his pining. Although he was young and could not comprehend what the older man was talking about, once he was grown he’d be able to understand the true meaning of those words. 

It continued like this for quite a while. Skin slapping against skin, heavy pants and high pitched moans. Finally Spain could feel himself go over the edge and from just looking at Romano, he could tell the young boy was close to doing the same. Before he knew it, Romano clenched tightly around his caretaker’s cock, letting out very loud moan as he came all over Spain’s chest. Spain cursed in spanish as he came, the thick, white semen flowing out like a waterfall. Romano let out a groan as he began to feel his stomach swell from the mass amount of cum filling him up. 

Spain’s eyes widened as he saw Romano’s stomach swell, shocked by the mass amounts of cum that was spurting out of his cock into the poor boy. After a few minutes of non stop cumming, the Spaniard’s cock finally finished and went limp inside the smaller brunette’s asshole. Spain and Romano both let out a sigh of relief as the older man pulled out of the younger one.

“I’m so full…” Romano groaned, poking his swollen stomach. Spain simply laughed and laid down next to the boy, squeezing him tightly. Romano let out a surprised squeak as the cum began to leak out of his abused hole. After a few minutes of squeezing, most of the cum was out and the two laid down in the afterglow. Before Spain could fall asleep, however, he heard something surprising come from Romano’s lips.

“I love you, stupid bastard..” 

Spain chuckled and kissed Romano on the cheek before mumbling, “I love you too.” Both boys fell asleep shortly after, each of them having their own version of a smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime I wonder why I use these fingers of mine to create works of evil.


End file.
